


Nhật kí cuộc sống gia đình của Hela

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU!royal family, Family Feels, Fluffy Ending, Hela is a badass sister, Loki is cute af, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: AU!Royal Family. Những câu chuyện lẻ tẻ nhỏ xíu về gia đình hoàng gia của Asgard.





	1. [1-15]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [本日记内容由Hela殿下授权放送](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347385) by 桃夭爱熊猫. 



                                                  

 

 

 

 1.

Hela thiên vị Loki là chuyện ai cũng biết.

Giống như Odin thiên vị Thor vậy.

Thực ra lúc Hela chinh chiến phương xa trở về biết tin mình có hai đứa em trai - một đứa em ruột, một đứa nhặt được - cũng vui lắm chứ.

"Cha, mắt mũi cha thật kèm nhèm, phải nhận đứa nào trông xinh xẻo tí chứ."

Hela ôm Loki mềm mại như miếng bánh nếp mà nựng, đồng thời không quên liếc nhìn Thor đang nằm trong một chiếc nôi khác bằng ánh mắt ghét bỏ.

 

2.

Sau đó, trước vẻ mặt xấu hổ như bị ụp nguyên mâm pudding của Odin, Frigga vừa nín cười đến lạc cả giọng vừa thông báo với Hela rằng đứa nhỏ Loki mà nàng đang ẵm mới là con nuôi.

 

3.

"Ồ... Trời ạ, đúng là vấn đề nan giải."

Đây là ý nghĩ duy nhất bật ra trong đầu Hela lúc ấy.

 

4.

Nhưng điều này không ảnh hưởng tí tẹo nào tới sự cưng chiều vô lí mà Hela dành cho Loki.

Đáng nói là, chắc là do lần gặp đầu tiên quá khó xử, Hela vẫn không thể nào thân thiết với Thor, kể cả khi nàng biết rằng lúc đó Thor còn quá nhỏ để nhớ nổi chuyện này, cha mẹ vì tránh cho chị em ngại ngùng nên cũng coi như không có gì xảy ra.

Hơn nữa, sau khi tập đi và biết nói, Thor ương ngạnh vô cùng.

Tỷ như có lần Hela để Thor chơi cùng Fenrir trong một tiếng, khi quay lại đã thấy con sói nhỏ bị Thor gặm trụi một mảng da.

 

5.

Hela nổi cơn tam bành.

Thor cuối cùng cũng bị Hela tẩn cho một trận.

Frigga biết Hela có chừng mực, mà dạo này Thor bướng thật, nên đành giả như không hề thấy.

Odin nhìn nhúm lông đen của Fenrir trong tay Thor, tự thấy mình đuối lý, cũng không tiện nói gì nữa.

Chỉ có Loki dùng chất giọng mềm mềm nhỏ nhỏ của mình làm nũng với Hela, dùng cánh tay be bé xinh xinh ôm cổ bà chị, xin tha mạng cho anh trai.

 

6.

Sao Thor không biết đường học theo cục cưng Loki chứ.

Hela nghĩ vậy, buông cặp mông bị quất đến đỏ nhừ của Thor ra, ôm Loki đi ăn pudding.

 

7.

Thor từ nhỏ đã da dày thịt béo, gã là ví dụ kinh điển cho câu nói “lành sẹo sẽ quên đau”.

Bị tẩn cho một trận chưa được bao lâu, lại tiếp tục cứng đầu cứng cổ.

"Sao con cứ chọc vào chị con thế."

Đến cả nữ thần Frigga hiền hậu cũng phải phát cáu vì Thor.

"Lần trước con với Fenrir đánh nhau, con thắng Fenrir đó, con còn bứt lông nó làm kỉ niệm mà! Nếu không phải chị ấy đánh thắng con thì em trai đã làm nũng với con rồi!"

 

8.

Thor hoàn toàn không hiểu rằng vì bờ mông bị tét thành màu đỏ rượu vang của gã, Loki mới làm nũng với Hela.

 

9.

Nghe được chuyện này, Loki cảm thấy IQ của anh trai mình cần được thợ rèn hàng đầu của tộc người lùn rèn giũa lại.

 

10.

Thor luôn cho rằng nguyên nhân Loki làm nũng với Hela là vì chị ấy mạnh hơn mình.

Cho nên ngày nào gã cũng đòi "quyết đấu" với Hela.

Ồ, mấy cưng hỏi dấu ngoặc kép kia có ý nghĩa gì á.

Ừm...

Mấy cưng hiểu mà.

Phải nói sao cho dễ nghe chút, quyết đấu đó.

 

11.

Lúc đó đám vệ binh trước cửa cung điện của Hela chạy tới chỗ tộc người lùn, xin họ làm cho mình một chiếc bịt mắt, làm sao để hiệu quả hình ảnh cũng bơ─phẹc như mắt phải của Odin vậy.

Mỗi lần Thor tới quyết đấu cùng Hela, họ sẽ đeo bịt mắt lên, coi như bản thân mình không tồn tại, tự ám thị rằng mình không thấy gì hết.

 

12.

Khung cảnh trận chiến quá khốc liệt, họ không dám nhìn.

Ờm, nghe tiếng hả, chắc đây là lần thứ 36 trong 5 phút ngắn ngủi Thor bị Fenrir phất đuôi hất ra ngoài, còn chưa kịp thấy mặt Hela.

 

13.

Loki tặng cho đám vệ binh trước cửa cung điện của Hela mỗi người một bộ nút tai.

Đám vệ binh cảm động tới rơi nước mắt vì hoàng tử bé của họ.

 

14.

Ý nghĩ hùng hồn "đánh bại Hela, cướp em trai về" của Thor đến năm gã 8 tuổi, bị Loki đâm một dao khi cậu đột nhiên biến từ dạng rắn thành hình người, mới chấm dứt.  
Loki đâm mình xong còn làm nũng với mình nè...

A... Em trai mình làm nũng thật đáng yêu quá đi...

"Em trai, đâm thêm vài nhát nữa, anh chịu được!"

Nếu như Thor có đuôi, ắt hẳn lúc đó đuôi gã vẫy qua vẫy lại còn nhanh hơn tốc độ của cầu vồng.

 

15.

Loki thề lúc nghe anh trai mình thở ra câu đó, cậu rất muốn găm dao vào não gã chứ không chỉ đơn giản đâm vào thận thôi đâu.

 

 

TBC.


	2. [16-30]

 

 

16.

Thực lòng mà nói, chuyện Loki xiên Thor hơi bị kinh thiên động địa đấy.

Ngoài Odin và Frigga ra, người duy nhất còn lại có quan hệ huyết thống với Thor đương nhiên cũng sẽ biết .

Cưng biết chị nói đến ai chưa?

 

17.

Hela sau khi được mấy thị nữ rỉ tai kể lại, nàng ôm bụng cười ngặt nghẽo đến nỗi rớt thẳng từ trên bộ lông mềm mại của Fenrir xuống đất.

Không hổ danh là em trai ruột của chị, có khí phách của chị đó.

Hela lại vô thức quên rằng Thor mới là em ruột của nàng nữa rồi.

 

18.

Thor khổ tâm lắm.

Nhưng gã nói ra thì có tác dụng gì đâu chứ.

 

19.

Phép thuật của Loki không quá xuất sắc ── Nhưng kỳ thực chỉ lép vế hơn khi so sánh với ông anh đần độn vai u thịt bắp (nguyên văn lời Loki) và bà chị bá đạo (vẫn nguyên văn lời Loki) mà thôi.

Còn với đám Fandral, Loki và họ trước nay bất phân thắng bại, vì cách đánh và sức mạnh đều ngang ngửa nhau.

Nhưng về cơ bản, đối với họ, cơ hội đánh đấm này là độc nhất vô nhị ── bởi lẽ ngoại trừ yếu tố bất khả kháng trong lúc rèn luyện thể chất ra, nếu như trên cơ thể Loki xuất hiện bất kỳ vết thương nào, thì dù chỉ là một vết xước, nữ thần Frigga cũng sẽ nổi cơn tam bành.

Và rồi kẻ khiến Loki bị thương ấy sẽ thành con ếch xanh lè ngồi trên bãi cỏ kêu ồm ộp suốt vài ngày.

 

20.

Cho nên mấy cưng đã hiểu Loki học ai mà biến Thor thành con ếch xanh chưa?

 

21.

Có người đồn rằng Bộ ba chiến binh trêu Loki quá gầy.

Nghe được chuyện này, một trong ba người họ ngay lập tức ra mặt kêu oan.

Không cần bàn đến phép thuật của Loki, vì hoàng hậu Frigga chưa chắc đã thắng được cậu ── trò luôn giỏi hơn thầy mà, hơn nữa quyết tâm “có thù tất báo” của Loki rất mạnh mẽ.

Trước hết, ta phải nhìn tới công chúa điện hạ Hela đang cầm thanh kiếm dài 40 mét cười vô cùng “hiền hòa thân thiện” , ừ đúng, giống như Fenrir đang nhe nanh vậy đó, và "cậu Vàng" Thor với dòng chữ _"Thằng nào dám động tới em trai tau tau ủn chết nó"_ in trên trán đứng dàn hàng sau lưng Loki.

  
Làm gì còn ai dám nữa.

 

22.

Loki rất buồn bực anh trai mình, rõ ràng ảnh là Thần Sấm, sao có thể bị sét đánh trọng thương chứ?

Odin tôn kính phát hiện ra đây căn bản không phải trò đùa dai của cậu.

Ai lại ngu đến mức dùng sét đánh một vị thần Sấm chứ?

Lúc Loki đang luyện tập khả năng dùng sét thì Thor đạp cửa xông vào, ngồi ngoan ngoãn một bên vẫy đuôi... à không, quan sát.

Loki nghĩ Thor là Thần Sấm, trò nghịch sét vặt vãnh này thì làm sao đả thương được gã, thế nhưng cậu chẳng ngờ gã lại không hề co giò bỏ chạy như đám thị vệ ngoài cửa.

Rồi sao?

Rồi Thor nằm lăn trên đất giật giật theo nhạc disco.

 

23.

Phản ứng đầu tiên của Loki là khóc rống lên, lôi xềnh xệch anh trai bị sét đánh ngất tới chỗ mẹ Frigga trị thương.

Phản ứng thứ hai của Loki là lỡ như có người bảo tôm cá trong hồ nước ở cung điện bị sét đánh chết hết rồi, chắc cậu cũng tin.

 

24.

Sau khi kiểm tra Thor kỹ càng để đảm bảo rằng gã chỉ bị bỏng vài chỗ và tạm thời ngất đi , Frigga mới nghiêm mặt chất vấn Loki tại sao lại “đánh” anh trai ra nông nỗi này.

“Con đang luyện tập bùa phép với sét thì anh trai nhào tới, thế là tia sét quật trúng ảnh thôi”, lúc nghe được câu trả lời của Loki, Frigga không phải là người duy nhất ngây đờ ra.

 

25.

Odin chạy tới hỏi tội và Hela chạy tới bao che (cho Loki) cũng ngây đờ ra.

 

26.

Những thị nữ và thị vệ có mặt lúc đó cũng đỏ mặt tía tai mà xác thực rằng hoàng tử bé không hề nói dối.

 _‘Mau cho em lui đi, em sắp không nhịn cười được nữa rồi’_ \- Đây là suy nghĩ chung trong đầu những thị nữ và thị vệ được hỏi tới.

 _‘Chắc mình sinh nhầm Thần Sấm dỏm.’_ \- Đây là suy nghĩ chung của Odin và Frigga.

 _‘Lôi đám tôm cá đang nằm phơi bụng trong hồ nước ra để chứng minh Thần Sấm cũng có thể bị sét đánh đến mức này là điểm bất thường nhất trong câu chuyện.’_ \- Đây là suy nghĩ của Hela.

 

27.

Loki vẫn bị giam giữ, đây là hình phạt, dù sao thì cậu cũng đã làm anh trai mình bị thương.

Thor tỉnh dậy sau một giờ đồng hồ ngất xỉu và biết tin em trai bị giam một tuần - đồng nghĩa với việc không thể gặp em trai đáng yêu trong một tuần đó - gã rúc vào lòng mẹ Frigga khóc đến mức lòng mề co rút, nước mắt nước mũi giàn dụa.

 

28.

Trận gào khóc oanh liệt này khiến cho Odin phải thở dài đồng ý với hắn Thor là sẽ không nhốt Loki một tuần nữa, mà đổi thành cấm Loki ăn pudding trong một tuần.

Đồng ý trong chớp mắt luôn.

 

29.

Lúc Loki được thả ra từ tẩm cung, cậu đỏ hoe mắt, sau đó còn nhón người hôn lên vết thương trên mặt người anh trai đang đứng trước cửa đón mình, nghẹn ngào ngoan ngoãn xin lỗi Thor vì chuyện hôm đó.

Ồ, lần sét đánh này thật xứng đáng mà.

Thor ôm em trai mình hôn bẹp bẹp, cười tít mắt như ‘cậu Vàng’ vớ được khúc xương.

 

30.

Còn về hình phạt cấm Loki ăn pudding một tuần, thực ra nó có tồn tại hay không cũng như nhau thôi.

Nhà bếp ngao ngán nhìn đống thực đơn xếp cao chót vót, toàn là yêu cầu làm pudding từ vị hoàng tử lớn – người chưa bao giờ đụng tới đồ ngọt, cộng với lượng pudding đột nhiên tăng gấp đôi của cô công chúa cả, bọn họ tự thôi miên rằng mình không thấy, không nghe, không biết gì hết.

 

 

TBC.


	3. [31-50]

 

 

31.

Loki thích mấy trò đùa dai.

Cậu gắn đầu lúc nhúc đầy rắn của Medusa lên đuôi của người Elves, rắc bột hùng hoàng lên hoa lavender, phù phép cho những thanh trường kiếm vỡ thành từng mảnh vụn ngay khi chúng được rút ra khỏi vỏ, chuyện này đương nhiên khiến cho những kiếm sĩ tan nát cõi lòng...

_(Hùng hoàng là một loại muối khoáng thiên nhiên, có mùi hơi khét, thường dùng để sát trùng, giải độc hoặc đuổi rắn.)_

Trước nay cậu chưa từng biết hối cải.

 

32.

Những quái vật muốn giết tộc Elves bị những chiếc răng độc đẩy lùi, những đứa trẻ mang theo vòng hoa lavender vào rừng sâu không còn bị rắn cắn, những kiếm sĩ khi vung kiếm về phía những thiếu nữ ngây thơ không hiểu sự đời sẽ bị thứ vũ khí này găm thẳng vào yết hầu...

Nên Loki không cần phải hối cải.

Người dân Asgard cảm tạ những trò đùa của hoàng tử bé, còn những chuyện nhỏ nhặt lặt vặt như quả táo đưa lên miệng bỗng biến thành cục bông, mũ đội đầu trở thành tổ chim nhạn, chiếc váy dài trắng muốt của các thị nữ biến thành váy ngắn hường huệ điểm hoa vàng trông cực kỳ thô tục, vân vân và vân vân, thì ai nấy cũng chỉ cười cười cho qua.

 

33.

Loki rất thông minh, cậu biết cách để những trò đùa của mình không khiến đối phương thấy ác cảm hay chán ghét, những trò đùa của cậu rất "khéo", đều được tính toán một cách ‘thiên thời địa lợi nhân hòa’.

Loki luôn cân nhắc rất cẩn thận về đối tượng và cách thức của những trò đùa này.

 

34.

Hiển nhiên là Thor không nằm trong phạm vi "cân nhắc".

Những trò đùa của Loki nhắm vào Thor xảy ra bất cứ lúc nào bất cứ nơi đâu.

 

35.

À không phải, hình như cũng có đắn đo một chút.  
Hela nhìn Loki chọn một thanh đao ngắn ngủn chừng vài xen-ti-mét giữa đống kiếm dài vài mét của nàng để tặng cho anh trai cậu một “bất ngờ”.

 

36.

Người dạy những trò đùa này cho Loki chính là Hela.

Mà đối tượng của Hela và Loki trong cung điện này, thường là Thor, Thor và Thor.

 

37.

Ôi, nhóc Thor đáng thương của chị.

Hela vừa nghĩ vậy vừa nhắc Loki đặt tinh dầu hoa Josephine mà nàng dùng để sơn móng tay ra lên bậu cửa.

_(Hoa Josephine là một loài hoa thuộc họ mẫu đơn, phần giữa cánh hoa có dải màu hồng đậm, nhạt dần ra viền cánh, nở vào mùa hè.)_

 

38.

Kết quả, khi Thor đẩy cửa ra, hắn biến thành người Bayern suốt một tuần.

 

39.  
"Chỉ có nước da là hơi sai sai một chút, còn màu tóc đen này làm cưng trông giống em trai ruột của chị hơn rồi đó."

Hela vừa bình luận rất thản nhiên, vừa vỗ lưng cho Loki đang cười lăn cười bò, cười đến dạ dày quặn thắt cuộn người lại như một con rắn.

 

40.

Bà chị kia, tôi vốn là em ruột của bà đó!!

Thor khổ tâm lắm, nhưng Thor không dám hó hé với chị mình dù chỉ nửa câu.

 

41.

Một buổi chiều nào đó, Thor xuống nhà bếp ăn trộm một chồng pudding tuồn lên phòng cho em trai đáng yêu.

Lúc Loki nhào tới ôm mình, Thor híp mặt cảm thấy cơ thể hắn nhẹ bẫng như lông hồng, phiêu diêu tới mức có thể bay thẳng lên bầu trời Asgard, sánh ngang cùng "vầng thái dương".

 

42.

Nhưng ngay giây sau, hắn đã như một khối thiên thạch nặng nề rơi từ trên thiên đường xuống Asgard.

Trên bụng hắn găm một thanh đao nhỏ.

Loki xiên đó.

 

43.

Thor ghì chặt cổ của cậu bé tóc đen trước mặt, thô bạo dồn đối phương vào tường.

 

44.

"Mi là ai! Mi giấu em trai ta đi đâu rồi?!!"

Đó là lần đầu tiên Loki thấy Thor có vẻ mặt hung ác pha trộn với kinh hoảng và sợ hãi không thể che giấu nổi như thế. Gã đợi người bị bóp chặt dưới bàn tay mình cho gã một đáp án, nhưng gã cũng sợ đáp án ấy là điều tồi tệ nhất mà gã nghĩ tới.

Loki chầm chậm bước ra từ phía sau giá sách lớn, ôm lấy tấm lưng của anh trai mình, vùi đầu vào mái tóc vàng rực lòa xòa như bờm sư tử và cố xoa dịu gã.

"Đừng lo, anh trai yêu dấu, em ở đây nè, đùa một chút thôi mà."

 

45.

"Loki" trong tay Thor biến thành con rối, gã buông lỏng bàn tay, quay người ôm chặt lấy em trai mình. Thor kéo Loki vào lòng, tưởng như gã muốn nuốt cậu vào trong máu thịt, dường như gã muốn con nai nhỏ với mái tóc đen và đôi mắt biếc này mãi mãi trở thành một phần cơ thể gã.

Chú nai nhỏ vừa đáng yêu vừa đáng ghét nhẹ nhàng vân vê lọn tóc vàng trên cái bờm sư tử bù xù ấy, nũng nịu an ủi trái tim lo lắng bất an của nó.

 

46.

Hóa ra anh trai hiểu mình thật đấy, chỉ trong nháy mắt đã phát hiện ra đó không phải mình.

Loki ôm gã chặt hơn một chút.

 

47.

"Anh, làm sao anh phát hiện ra đấy không phải em nhanh như thế được?"

Loki kéo chú-sư-tử-đã-hiện-nguyên-hình-một-cậu-Vàng Thor ngồi xuống tấm nệm nhung, chiếc áo chùng trắng thêu chỉ vàng của họ trải dài trên nền đen của tấm nệm, nổi bật giống như bông hoa táo nở rộ trong vườn địa đàng.

 

48.

"Bởi vì sức lực khi Loki đâm anh cứ sai sai!"

 

49.

Hiểu nhau cái đậu mè nhà Odin chứ!

 

50.

Đến giờ Thor vẫn không hiểu tại sao chú nai nhỏ ngoan ngoãn làm tổ trong lòng hắn bỗng chốc biến thành con mãng xà có răng nanh độc, khè lưỡi ra xiên thêm vào thận hắn một con dao nữa.

 

TBC.


	4. [51-65]

 

 

51.

Đừng thấy công chúa của chúng ta dũng mãnh như thế mà hiểu nhầm, Hela vẫn là một thiếu nữ nhé.

 

52.

Điển hình là nàng đã hoàn thành ước nguyện trở thành Valkyrie của bạn nhỏ Thor – người suốt ngày "một khóc hai nháo ba thắt cổ" trước mặt nàng và mẫu hậu.

 

53.

Loki ôm sách phép thuật chạy đến chỗ Frigga, cánh cửa tẩm cung vừa mở ra, cậu thấy mái tóc vàng dài ngang vai của anh trai mình bị uốn thành những lọn nhỏ, trên đầu gã còn đội vòng hoa xinh xinh, cái áo choàng trắng qua tay chị cả liền biến thành váy công chúa tay bồng hường phấn, gã còn được Hela trang điểm kiểu thiếu nữ ngây thơ mắt tím mi cong môi hồng hồng ── tuy là trông cũng được ── Loki vẫn sợ đến mức hô hấp ngưng trệ hồn lìa khỏi xác hóa đá ngay tại chỗ.

 

54.

"Em trai, nhìn nè! Anh là Valkyrie rồi đó!"

Loki nhìn anh trai hưng phấn vẫy tay với mình, sắc hường thắm huệ trên móng tay gã lay lay trước mặt, đầu óc cậu đột nhiên trống rỗng.

 

55.

Anh trai mình rốt cuộc cũng phát bệnh rồi.

Đây là suy nghĩ duy nhất trong đầu Loki lúc đó.

 

56.

Suy nghĩ muốn làm Valkyrie của Thor kéo dài chừng một hai trăm năm gì đó, cho đến một ngày chính tay Hela đập vụn nó thành từng mảnh.

 

57.

Hôm đó, Hela ép hai đứa em trai diễn chung với mình vở kịch viễn tưởng cung đình "Nữ hoàng của Asgard".

 

58.

"Kneel, before your queen." (Hãy quỳ xuống trước nữ hoàng của các ngươi!)

Hela mặc quân trang vô cùng khí phách đứng chống nạnh trước mặt Loki, Thor và dàn diễn viên quần chúng.

Tất cả quần chúng đều quỳ xuống trước mặt Hela, trừ Thor.

 

59.

Thor quỳ xuống trước mặt Loki.

 

60.

Còn chân thành dõng dạc hô vang, "My queen." (Nữ hoàng của ta.)

 

61.

Loki đờ ra tại chỗ, nhìn khuôn mặt Hela đen hơn cả lọ tinh dầu đổ xuống đầu Thor mấy tuần trước, rồi lại liếc xuống Thor đang quỳ rạp dưới chân mình như cầu hôn.

 

62.

"Oa───!!! Mẹ ơi!!!! Anh trai bắt nạt con, anh ấy là đồ biến thái!!!!"

Loki đỏ bừng mặt vừa khóc vừa chạy tới tẩm cung của Frigga.

Để lại Thor với cùng hai quả thận bị đâm nát, đối diện Mjolnir đang lăm le trong tay của Hela.

 

63.

Rồi rồi rồi, vở kịch viễn tưởng hoàng gia biến thành phim hành động kịch tích gắn tag ‘có thương vong’.

 

64.

Hela dùng Mjölnir đè dí Thor-đã-bị-đánh-bầm-dập trên mặt đất, lúc đó Thor có vận hết sức lực cũng không nhấc nổi Mjölnir lên.

"Chị dựa vào cái gì mà đòi tranh giành Loki với em! Loki nhất định sẽ là hoàng hậu của em! Em sẽ là Valkyrie bảo vệ em ấy!"

Ôi trời đất ơi, chụy phát điên mất thôi!!!

Công chúa cả của chúng ta tức đến mức đầu xì khói.

"Thằng em trai ngu ngốc, chụy nói cho cưng biết, Valkyrie toàn là nữ thôi, cưng có mơ cũng không bao giờ được làm Valkyrie đâu!!”

 

65.

Ngày hôm đó, cuối cùng Thor đã hiểu thế nào gọi là "đau từ trong đau ra, đau từ ngoài đau vào".

 

TBC.


	5. [66-80]

 

 

66.

Hela sắp sửa kế vị.

Nhưng trên thực tế thì chuyện này vẫn còn đang tranh cãi. Nguyên do là Odin kiên quyết muốn nhường ngôi lại cho Thor, Hela thì lại khăng khăng cho rằng nàng mới là người xứng đáng kế thừa vương vị. Frigga và Loki về phe trung lập, hay đứng ra hòa hoãn cho hai người họ…Tất cả nhân vật được đề cập đến ở trên, Thor có ăn gan hùm cũng không dám dây vào ai hết, nên gã đành lặng lẽ đứng một bên giả ngu, vờ như mình vừa câm vừa điếc, vờ như bản thân mình cũng không tồn tại nốt.

Odin giữ vững lập trường rằng đức vua phải có một trái tim nhân ái, Hela lại phản bác đức vua phải cầm quân chinh phạt bốn phương, hai người cứng đầu cứng cổ, cố chấp không ai nhường ai.

Cuối cùng Hela đành thỏa hiệp, nàng lập lời thề trên danh nghĩa Nữ thần Báo tử - người kế vị ngai vàng của All-Father, rằng sau khi lên ngôi sẽ không tiến hành bất kỳ cuộc chiến tranh xâm lược nào nữa.

Cho nên trước khi Hela trở thành nữ hoàng của Asgard, nàng quyết định đánh một trận cuối cùng với tư cách công chúa cả.

 

67.

Trận đánh này kéo dài suốt nửa thiên niên kỷ.

Hela kiên quyết muốn bành trướng lãnh thổ của Asgard rộng ra gấp đôi.

 

68.

Hela: “Cho chụy thêm 500 năm nữa, chụy quánh cho bản đồ Asgard bự thù lù cưng có tin hông?” ;)

 

69.

Lí do khiến Hela dừng vó ngựa chinh phạt và quay đầu về nhà là vì một bức thư từ Loki.

Suốt 500 năm Loki và Hela vẫn luôn giữ liên lạc với nhau chủ yếu bằng thuật ảo ảnh --- trực tiếp đến trước mặt đối phương trò chuyện, tuy rằng không thể chạm vào, nhưng hình thức liên lạc này so ra vẫn ổn thỏa và phù hợp nhất --- nên đây là lần đầu tiên nàng nhận được một bức thư tay từ Loki.

Con quạ đưa thư mệt đến mức chỉ còn chút hơi tàn, Hela vừa nghĩ có nên hầm canh quạ giải thoát cho nó luôn không, vừa mở lá thư ra --- Em trai nhỏ đáng yêu của nàng dùng thứ ngôn ngữ của tộc Vanir ngâm thơ viết đầy hai mặt giấy bày tỏ nỗi nhớ mà cậu dành cho chị gái, ở cuối thư chỉ có hai dòng nhỏ nhí đề cập đến lễ trưởng thành của Thor vào cuối tháng sau, Thor rất muốn nhận được lời chúc phúc của chị lớn nên mới nhờ cậu viết bức thư này.

 

70.

Thằng quỷ con khẩu thị tâm phi.

Hela bật cười.

Rõ ràng chính Loki muốn nàng chúc phúc cho Thor nên mới cố ý gửi thư, thế mà lại nói rằng đấy là nguyện vọng của Thor.

 

71.

Thực ra Hela trở về làm Thor sợ mất mật.

Thời khắc bà chị cả mặc quân trang nghiêm nghị đẩy cánh cửa lớn bước vào khiến mọi ký ức tuổi thơ về quãng thời gian bị Hela áp chế không thương tiếc chợt ùa về như vũ bão.

 

72.

Sự trưởng thành của Thor cũng làm Hela sợ mất mật.

Đậu mè Odin chứ!

Ai nói cho nàng biết cục bột Thor da trắng tóc vàng tuy nhìn đẹp mã hơn Loki một tí nhưng tựu chung vẫn ngu độn sao lại biến thành người đàn ông cường tráng râu ria xồm xoàm khí thế mạnh mẽ thế này!

 

73.

Hela hoảng đến mức "lỡ tay" ném Mjölnir về phía Thor.

Thor vô thức đón lấy.

Đón được rồi.

 

74.

Toàn bộ đại sảnh chết lặng trong phút chốc, Loki đứng bên cạnh đỏ mặt nín cười đến rút gân, len lén điều chỉnh hô hấp, cố gắng không bật cười thành tiếng.

Loki cố ý gọi bà chị cả về tham dự lễ thành niên của Thor đó, ngoài việc muốn Thor nhận được lời chúc của chị, cậu biết tỏng sự "trưởng thành" của Thor sẽ làm bà chị hết cmn hồn, nên muốn xem chị ấy sẽ xử trí ra sao --- chỉ không ngờ phản ứng của nàng lại quá mức đến thế.

 

75.

"Khụ khụ"

Hela ngượng nghịu ho khan vài tiếng.

"Thor, chúc mừng chú, chị cả gấp gáp trở về để chúc mừng chú đấy. Mjölnir đã theo chị chinh chiến nhiều năm, hôm nay tặng nó lại cho chú, coi như quà mừng lễ trưởng thành nhé."

Hela vỗ mạnh mấy cái vào vai Thor.

"Tuy chị đây đã xa nhà nhiều năm nhưng lúc nào cũng quan tâm đến các em trai, chị biết bây giờ chú đã đỡ được nó rồi."

 

76.

Hela đổi giọng quá khéo, nên "sự kiện mưu sát bằng búa của công chúa cả trong lễ thành niên của hoàng tử lớn nhà Asgard" biến thành "tình cảm chị em sâu sắc - công chúa bí ẩn của Asgard tặng vũ khí tùy thân chinh chiến nhiều năm cho hoàng tử lớn."

 

77.

Đám binh sĩ: “Đúng là tình chị em sâu nặng, phong thái thần tiên phi phàm, phi phàm.”

 

78.

Thor: “Thật hả? Sao em không biết chị chinh chiến xa nhà 500 năm vẫn quan tâm đến các em trai nhỉ? Em cảm thấy ban nãy hình như chị định phang chết em.”

 

79.

Hela: “Đúng, nhưng tụi cưng là em trai của chị mà, đương nhiên chị phải quan tâm chứ, lễ trưởng thành của Loki mấy chục năm nữa cũng tổ chức đấy thôi, nếu không chú nghĩ chị sẽ về à? Mà, không phải hình như đâu, ban nãy chị đây định đập chết chú thật đấy :)”

 

80.

Loki: “Bổn cung hôm nay thấy dzui trong lòng quá đi” :)

 

 

END.


End file.
